


Looks and attraction

by SpookyStar29



Category: NCIS
Genre: "you are important to me", Development, F/F, Friends to more, One Night Stand, personal pov's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyStar29/pseuds/SpookyStar29
Summary: Jack and Hollis meet at the Army-birthday's dinner party ...Or:A very different version of how Slollis happened.
Relationships: Hollis Mann/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

It has been a long time since I had last been amongst army people. But June 14th was a nice occasion for some chatter amongs kindred spirits.  
Only the current serving members would wear uniforms – the rest could decide. I chose a grey, longsleeves dress I had bought a few weeks earliers. It had a deep v neck which was neither inappropriate nor demure and reached to my knees in a slight wrap-dress-look. I paired it with white heels, checked my image a last time and left for the party.

I never had problems with socializing, but today everyone seemed extremely into talking, laughing, and meeting fellows.  
We had a great time. I even did know some people and met even more new ones, such as a young PFC, Rachel Maclean – Rae, as she said I should call her – whom I exchanged numbers with.  
And then … the evening took a rapid turn.

I wasn’t sure what it was.  
She seemed to … draw me in.

I couldnt draw my eyes away from her – she was wearing black, tight fitting pants and a burguny colored blouse, her long, creme and greyish blonde hair wavy. And then she laughed, turned a little … and her eyes fell on mine. And none of us dared to look away.  
I couldn’t describe what I felt. But „heat tingling over my spine“ was probably the most fitting explanation.  
I couldnt make out her eyecolor but one thing was for sure – I had never seen eyes like that. And suddenly I couldnt move.  
The smile creeping up over my face was unconscious, but I was so glad for it because only seconds later, she did the same.

She was attractive, without a doubt. But as she smiled, she was _extremely_ beautiful. She was definitely older than me – not that I minded – but there was something about her which made her _incredibly_ appealing.  
And something about the fact that she didn’t seem to bother at all that I was literally undressing her with my eyes impressed me.

Then she whispered something to one of the guys standing next to her – another tickle came over me as I realized she didnt take her eyes off for even a single second.  
And she came over.  
I swallowed but I wasn’t nervous, on the contrary. Something told me this was not because she simply wanted to get to know me out of military reasons. This would have happened everywhere. Especially … in a bar.  
And suddenly I felt as if I weren‘t standing in a room full of Army folks celebrating the Army birthday at all. I felt like a prey. Because the look in that woman’s eyes indicated that she was the hunter.  
And it only made her more appealing than she did already.

My smile was still on as she was close enough and it was so worth it since I got an immediate reaction of hers, mirroring my own.  
She had a wonderful figure as much as I could make that out. Her smile was … not bright and sweet like Ellies, more like a smirk.  
A sensual, almost wicked smirk paired with blazing eyes.

 _Holy fuck Sloane brace yourself_ _you’re not a 30 year old in a gay bar._

I took a sip of my whiskey and wondered, for a moment, if I should close the distance and approach her, but something kept me next to that bar.  
Her gaze was lingering on me and I couldn’t remember the last time someone only had to LOOK at me and I would have voluntarily said yes to everything (except of getting tied up, maybe).  
Because yes – I was attracted to her. Probably had been the second I saw her.  
Whoever this woman was – or had been since she was in normal clothes – I was sure that she did hold quite a high position.

Green.  
Now I was more sure about it. Her eyes were green, light and sparkling adventorous which made her look younger than she probably was. There was something about her hair that made me want to run my hands through it.

And then she was standing a bare meter in front of me and I was absolutely stunned.

„You surprise me“, was what left my mouth.  
Her eyes sparkled as the smile turned into a smirk. „Why?“  
She seemed to know exactly what I meant. „That you would come over. Usually I am the one approaching people.“  
„Wasn’t that your goal?“  
Her blunt retort had me silenced for a moment. Apparently my first impression had been right – this was a woman who wasn’t shy.  
She seemed to sense my sudden lack of having anything to say and, bless her, saved me. „Can you recommend anything from that bar?“ Before I could even think about an answer, she asked: „What are you having?“ Her eyes focused on the drink in my hand. „Bourbon?“  
„Whiskey.“  
She stilled a moment before a thoughtful look came over her face. „Right. My wrong. I guess I spend to much time around a guy with a soft spot for that drink.“  
I smirked as I thought about Gibbs. „Funny that, I know a man who sounds exactly the same. Not really a bourbon-woman, though.“  
„And that whiskey? Is it better?“  
 _Holy hell I was shortly before asking her if she wanted to try from it ..._  
I began chuckling at my own thoughts and shook my head.  
„Something funny I said?“, she asked.  
„No“, I gave back, hoping she wouldn’t press. „Just … yes, it is.“  
„Well, good for the bar and it’s earnings.“ She gave me a last, almost sly smile before turning towards the bartender.  
I took these few seconds to observe her more closely. She had a nice tan, wore a golden necklace and golden earrings. She had a perfect profile, a symmetric face and a little birth mark on her right cheekbone.

„So. We seem to have more in common that the military branche and a guy with bourbon addiction.“ With that she turned back around and gave me a nod. „Care to find out some more similiarities?“

Oh, my dirty, queer brain should NOT think about what it was thinking about now.

I pulled myself together. „I would love to.“ I held up my glass for a toast. „To new … acquaintances.“  
Smiling – now she was back to being the friendly, cute one – her glass touched mine. „To a former LTC and …“ She looked at me, the question hanging unspoken in the air. I knew what she meant. „First Lieutenant.“  
„Please to meet you, Lieutenant.“ She raised the glass to her lips and I desperately tried not to stare, but I failed. „Care to tell me your name?“  
„Sloane. Lieutenant Sloane.“  
That coaxed a bright smile out of her. „In that case.“ She placed the glass down. „Lieutenant Colonel Mann. Hollis Mann.“  
I smiled at her easiness, the fact she got the joke, and – most importantly – her subtle tease to get me to tell her what my first name was. „I’m a Jack. Jacqueline, actually, but everyone calls me Jack.“ „Oh you are such a Jack.“ She took a sip and I could swear I saw the liquid mirror in her magnificent eyes.  
„So, a lightbird.“ I really shouldn’t stare the way I did, but I just couldn’t help it. „You for sure look like one.“  
A smirk and my heart pounded. „I do?“  
 _Do NOT bite your lip now Sloane._ „Mhm.“  
The smirk turned into a smile. How the heck was it possible that she changed from wickedly sensual to absolutely sweet within seconds?

„So what do you do now? After retirement?“  
„I’m a forensic psychologist“, I said and that was all I was willing to give her.  
„Huh.“ One of her perfect eyebrows went up. „So still in law enforcement.“ She leaned against the counter. „Do they let you interview criminals?“  
Her fingertips moved along the laminated wood and I was immediately drawn to the gesture. Hell, why was EVERYTHING she was doing so overly sensual and literally triggered me?  
„From time to time.“ Luckily, my voice didn’t betray me. „Mostly I’m observing. Or annoying them with psychology stuff and the „My door is always open“ speeches.“  
She swirled the glass. „Oh I’m sure no one could be annoyed or bothered by talking to you.“

Lately NOW I knew she was flirting with me.  
And I _enjoyed_ it.

„What’s your favorite story from serving?“  
„Phew.“ I signed. „Where do I start.“  
„Somewhere. We have time.“ She lift her glass to her lips. Her eyes still didnt leave mine. „Don’t we?“

My heart was thumping strongly against my ribcage. There was absolutely no heterosexual explanation for _anything_ which was happening in my mind and with my body right now.

„Well then. But prepare.“ I gave her a smirk as I sat down on one oft he bar chairs. „I am very good at talking.“  
„Oh I don’t mind that at all.“

I wished I could tell myself I didnt do what I did on purpose, but that was a lie. I _purposely_ crossed my knees, causing my dress to ride up a few centimeters. As I had expected, my movement didn’t go unnoticed.  
Now I knew it. The something which made her so attractive.  
She didnt even _try_ to hide the way her eyes strailed down to my knees and the spot of skin I had just exposed.

_Oh this evening would definitaly not be forgotten so easily …_

*

After we had both exchanged stories about funny incidents and stuff that happened to either us our team members I knew she wasn’t just a charming hottie – she was equally smart and witty. I had a thing for scintillatingly witty people …

She had been a CID agent, spend some years of retirement on Hawaii. I listened to her in awe as I had literally forced her to tell me about the island, was fascinated by the passion in her eyes, the strength and equal softness in her voice, and overall just … her.  
I was drawn to that woman, and it wasn’t just sexually.

She listened in equal interest as I told her about my passion for surfing, that growing up in California was a lot better for me than in Philly were I was born, and a smile danced across her features as I mentioned San Diego, as she told me this was her home town.  
She was right. We DID have more in common than the army and bourbon-loving guys.  
I wished we would have another thing in common, too …

And then the bubble burst as two guys were waving her over – two Generals.  
I whistled.  
Yep, she definitaly did seem to have quite a „Excuse me, the men need me.“  
I chuckled and nodded. „Sure. Duty calls.“  
She rolled her eyes and I felt something I should definitaly not feel. „I guess so. Even after retirement.“ Then she gave me a nod while walking backwards. „I’ll see you around?“  
„Sure“, I gave back. Because hell yeah.

About half an hour later I moved outside to catch some cool night air.  
I always loved the smell of the night. It was so different than during the day, soothing, calming, as if the world had finally found peace – I just wished it were true.

„I knew I’d find you here.“  
I jumped at the voice. What did it say about me that I immediately recognized her?

That voice, soft as velvet mixed with throaty fireplace and I _loved_ hearing it. She had some kind of soothing tone in it I havent heard in a very long time.  
I didn’t do anything to hide the smile creeping up on my face, and even though I was continuing to stare into the night I knew she saw it. „Sometimes rooms just get too crowded. I am a social person, but everyone has their limits.“  
She leaned her hip against the handrail and turned so she could look at me. „I sense a story coming.“ The teasing had disappeared from her voice, instead there was only calmness.  
Now I did look at her. Took my time.  
„Let‘s just say … I did not only make good memories.“  
She nodded. Her face was unredeable, but her eyes showed understanding and compassion. „Wanna talk about it?“  
I shook my head.  
„Okay.“ It didnt sound like a pissed „okay fine If you dont“ but more like a „That’s completely understandable“.

„I’m sorry.“ Her voice suddenly trailed over, barely more than a whisper. I blinked.  
„What for?“  
„For whatever happened to you.“  
I wanted to smile but I couldn’t, wanted to lean against her shoulder but didn’t, so instead all I did was lower my head, interlace my hands, and wondered what this was.  
This. This moment. What I felt.  
I couldn’t describe it. There were a thousand thoughts running in my head but simoultaniously I couldn’t distinguish a single one of them.

„Any plans for tonight?“, she suddenly asked me. „After this?“  
Was it only my imagination or did the tone in her voice change?  
„Nope. Why?“ Slowly, I turned. She was still looking at me, watching me, as if she were trying to read me.  
„Oh, because I don’t either.“

The tickle along my spine and the sudden rise of my heartrate were definitaly no imagination.   
And also not the fact that I stopped breathing for a few seconds while I stood there, frozen.

„I have one question, Jack.“ She stepped closer, voice low, preventing anyone from hearing her, even though this wasn’t possible anyways since we were alone outside. „You did not stare at me across a whole room for of Army soldiers just because you wanted to talk to anyother woman, did you.“

My voice had died, I couldn’t get out a single word. All I did was look up into her face …  
No, wrong. I stared.

„Answer me, Lieutenant.“  
If she was thinking that this kind of powerplay would weaken me and turn me on … she was absolutely right.

„No“, I said, my voice suddenly trembling.  
Four seconds of silence before she spoke again: „So why did you?“

My eyes fell to her lips and I felt heat spreading in my stomach, in my heart, and in my head, everywhere.

Somehow the distance between us grew smaller. And smaller … and smaller.

„What are we doing here, Hollis?“  
Her lips twisted. „I have a feeling you do know that, _Jacqueline_.“

And there it was. That familiar pull in my stomach, a feeling which only indicated one thing.  
I had always felt more like a Jack than a Jacqueline. However, when Hollis said it … it had a whole different meaning.

 _Say that again,_ my brain internally whimpered.  
Wow. Barely twenty minutes of talking and she already had me begging.  
To be honest, I could imagine worse …

„And …“ I began testing the waters, suddenly overly thrilled about how we seemed to understand and tease each other. Now it was me to step closer. Just a little, but she caught my every move. „Do you have a suggestion?“  
We fell silent, again. Hollis was looking at me, green eyes sparkling in the light, I was staring back. Then she took me in, all of me, and all I wanted to do was through myself at her and get rid of this dress … and her blouse, and her pants … until nothing would part us anymore.

And then she kissed me. She kissed me and my whole body was set on fire.  
It was soft and sweet and so not how I would have expected it, but it was a thousand times better. A sign stole itself out of my throat and I felt her body react to it immediately as she reached out and placed her palm on my hip. Her lips were softer than I had imagined, and her forcefulness was half as bossy as she came across, more like … as if she was protecting me. She didn’t trap me. She made the first move but she didn’t trap me, and something deep inside told me that even if I would have stepped away, she would have acted as if nothing had happened and everything could stay the same between us …

But I didnt step away, on the contrary. I kissed her back. I kissed her back and the soft sign I could get her to make was the greatest reward I could have wished for. And suddenly I knew I had wanted to do this ever since the moment I had first laid eyes on her.

As our lips parted, both of us feeling the other’s breath on our faces, I knew what I wanted. I wanted to know what else she was capable of. And now I wasn’t shy anymore either.

„Take me home“, I wispered, but my voice was strong.  
For a quick second I semed to have managed to take her by surprise. She stilled, froze even, and her eyes widened – just a little, but I saw it. I saw her tongue flicking across her lip, an unconscious move, I knew, but to me it did _a lot_.  
And then she smiled. The burning fire inside her eyes was still there, but her smile showed me that this, however it would end, this wouldn’t be a simple, normal one-night-stand resulting of too much alcohol and lust.  
This was more.  
„With absolutely pleasure.“ The was an incredible softness in her husky voice and _god_ did I crave to hear it again.

We didnt care about saying goodbye and I wasn’t sure if I should have a bad conscience that I neither cared about if anyone would see us leaving together of wondering if we were impolite.  
Right now, all that mattered to me was that mesmerizing, mysterious woman walking next to me.

I would text Rae tomorrow. Somewhen.

...

We were alone on the parking lot and I was glad for it. We were walking close next to each other, so close our hands bumped against each other, and every single time I wondered if I should reach out and grab it.

She guided me towards her car and I was fine with it – which was unusual. Usually I needed my own, safe toil.   
The moment we were close enough, the moment I wanted to reach out for the door, I felt her giving me a shove. I stumbled to the side and my breath hitched as she grabbed my arm, and as I swirled around I was face to face with her, only inches apart, so close I felt her breath on my skin.   
I wasn’t sure who inniciated it this time. Probably both of us.   
I felt the cool material of the car pressing into my backside as she leaned her whole front flush against me, trapping me, but I had never felt safer. Especially as she cupped my cheek with both her hands I knew, I just knew I could trust her.   
And she was a wonderful kisser. I was _melting_.   
She was standing between my legs so I decided to pay her back, to get a reaction out of her – lift my left one to slide it up her right, my inner thigh rubbing against the material of her pants, and even though I was the one who was usually turned on by that spot, Hollis‘ reaction came immadiately as she made a deep rumbling sound and deepened the kiss.

It was overly interesting. Even though she was quite forceful every single move or touch of hers was not only well planned but careful and gentle.   
Yes, she was gentle.   
She seemed like a woman who had it all under control, who could be merciless, but on the same time she was incredibly soft and sweet.

God, I _craved_ her.

Her hands moved from my neck over my collarbones and lower, and the moment they trailed softly over my breasts I tensed and couldn’t hide the soft gasp. Hollis stilled – and smirked while her eyes turned into pure, green flames.   
„You’re not wearing a bra“, she stated and I couldn’t make out if she sounded agitated, surprised or simply stated it.   
I nodded and forced myself to not bite my lip, because I wasn’t that horny that I’d do it in a nightly parking lot.   
Maybe. Wasn’t sure about that if she would give me that _look_ again …  
„You are such a tease“, Hollis breathed against my ear and made sure I felt every inhale and exhale of hers on my skin.   
I wondered if she knew that she was literally seducing me like a expert. If she was aware of what she was doing to me, of how damn attractive she was.   
„I didn’t plan leaving with someone“, I got out. She laughed as she got the implication that I didn’t choose my outfit based on the want of hooking up.

And then she stepped back and opened the door for me and I began smiling like an idiot. I stepped in and shortly before I sat down she wanted to walk over towards her side, I pulled her back, the door between us but I didnt care, kissing her one more time. I ran the tip of my tongue across her upper lip and enjoyed the immediate reaction this had on her, and just as she wanted to pay me back I stepped back. The confused look on her face was adorable.

This woman was everything. Sweet, adorable, attractive and overly sensual.

I smirked and gave her a nod. „Now get me home so we can finish what we started.“  
Finally the grin was back as she slightly shook her head. She closed the door and I reached for the safety belt, my eyes following her moves as she got in the car seat.

„Quit looking at me like that or we will not make it home“, she said.

I smug grinned at her but focused on the street. At least … I attempted too. My brain was not.   
Absolutely not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It actually didnt turn out half as smutty than I thought it would, but I am more than glad Jack and Hollis took over and I only did the writing.

I faintly realized Hollis grabbing my hand as we had gotten out of the car – my head felt clouded, almost dizzy, but on the same time I was wide awake and aware of every little thing happening around us, and inside me. My heartbeat, for example. Or my fluttering stomach.   
I haven’t done this in a very long time – hooking up with someone I just met – but something about it felt so right, so different than usually, and the way she was gently pulling me along really showed me she was just as eager as I was.   
I was pretty sure if we would have driven in an elevator, it would have ended into a very cliche and dirty make-out-scene. We took the stairs, though. Probably to our own luck and the neighbour’s. 

It was silent as we stepped through the door, as well as it was silent as she closed it behind herself. Hollis kicked off her shoes, a lot less graceful than I would have thought she would, and after short contemplation I did the same.   
I would let her take the lead since this was her home, and I had a feeling I would be perfectly fine with everything she’d come up with.   
Our eyes met. I smiled, waited for her to make a move. She stared back, so long I feared my legs would turn to jelly. She bat her lashes, didn’t say anything.

Was she having second thoughts?

Then she took a step towards me, and another, and I my back touched the wall. Her lips twisted as she stepped into my personal space, her hands coming to rest on my waist. She stared me down, again, and I held my breath.   
These eyes, how could these eyes be real?

And we kissed again, this time no one could disturb us, shielded from curious eyes – it was only her and me. It was a kiss that broke every little barrier, every hesitation which might have been between us, and I knew that this was going to be a night I would remember _forever_.

My hand trailed up along her arms, over her shoulders, and found the first button of her blouse. Two seconds went by before I searched for her eyes. Her pupils were wide, her features calm. Either she had a really, really good pokerface or she was used to nightly actions like these. I hoped for the first.   
„What are you waiting for?“  
„Your permission“, I smirked.   
„Oh you dont need any permission, beautiful“, she whispered back right before she went on attacking my throat.

Okay. Apparently, no room-tour.   
Straight down to business. I liked that. And I didn’t hesitate at all, either.

My mind was clowded, my hands working on their own, and I only felt my consciousness took over again as I slipped under the material to push it over her shoulders. Her skin was warm and soft and welcoming, and I finally turned to look at her again. Only for my heartrate to increase again at the sight of her in just her pants and a simple bra – which wasnt simple at all because it was a deep red color. 

She had a slight bigger chest size than I did – which wasn‘t hard – but still small enough so I could easily place my hands on her breasts and run my thumbs across the soft material, knowing exactly that she could feel it nevertheless. She signed and leaned in closer until almost her whole weight was on me, and I wondered if she did it unconsciously and if she even knew how much her little movements turned me on. My lips found her throat – she had the perfect height – and as I ran up and down the firm muscles of her belly she released another sound, an almost innocent, desperate one and the pull in my stomach returned, and _lingered_ , and I couldn’t help but reach up to capture her lips once again, singing into the kiss.

God, I couldn’t remember the last time I had been so horny …

My right hand moved lower to caress her waist, back her stomach, felt her smooth skin and I knew I never wanted to let go of her. Hollis let out a gasp as my fingertips grazed the spot right above her hipbone, and I swore myself to remember that one.   
And suddenly she pulled back, grabbed my fists and held my arms up above my head. I had no control over my body or my vocals, just stared into her eyes, unable to breathe normally, my heart suddenly deep in my belly. She was so, so beautiful and sensual and just …  
„You are so absolutely beautiful it makes it hard to believe you’re real“, she whispered only seconds later.   
I began smiling. „That’s what I just thought.“  
„We really do have a lot in common, dont we.“   
I gave her a onceover and a burning glare. „Well. Apparently even more than I thought.“   
Her lips twisted and I was sure in another more clothed situation I would have made her laugh.

„You know, I really can’t decide between kissing you and staring at you.“   
A wide smile of mine. „Don’t worry. You’ll have plenty of time.“ I ran my hands up and down her arms. „I won’t go anywhere.“   
She signed. Deeply. And then her forehead touched mine.   
That got my attention. „Hollis?“, I asked.   
She only pulled back so she could look at me. „Time“, she breathed as if it was a word she had never heard before, as if I had spoken in a foreign language. „That sounds good.“   
„Yeah, it does.“

She didnt take a lot of time to dwell in the moment, though. Instead she stared right back into my eyes, her words a bare whisper.   
„I can’t wait to discover all the sounds you might be able to make.“   
And I was a goner.   
This woman only had to give me a single _look_ and I was on my knees.

I tightened the grip around her hips and pulled her flush against me so I felt the button of her pants press against my stomach. Her eyes were flaming, a green fire of pure desire.   
„So … then what are _you_ waiting for?“   
The smile she gave me was equally predatory and charming. And hot.   
_SHE was hot._   
„C’mon.“   
I was very likely giggling as she pulled me along, but not ashamed of it the tiniest bit.

And as if a change of heart had come over me, I decided I wouldn’t be the constant bottom tonight. The second the door fell close behind us I swirled around, trapped her, and freed her from these wonderful pants that suddenly very much bothered me.   
I could care less about the interior of that room.   
She took me home. But I would be the first to take her somewhere else.

Hollis seemed fine with it, stood still while I purposely grazed her skin while I pushed the material down. Standing up again I pressed a kiss to her knee, then trailed a path up her thigh, my hand doing the exact same on her other side. I felt her shiver as I aspirated a breath against her inner thigh, and unconsciously my thumb nail did the same on her right.

A part of me wanted to get to the bed as soon as possible. The other one – the major one – aquired a liking for keeping her right where she was.

I planted a kiss on her pelvic bone, then recused. She had a cute, little birthmark right next to it, somehow the shape reminded me of a spearhead, which seemed to fit her perfectly.   
And it was almost the same spot which had made her sign before, this time I could reach it even better since her pants were gone.  
Hollis‘ reaction was immediate, a low sign, almost a moan, and my stomach fluttered.   
Grinning I looked up at her. „You like that spot, huh?“   
„I like what you are doing“, was what came back. And she totally took me by surprise with that.   
I rose up to my feet, leaning my body flush against her. „Yeah?“, I couldn’t help saying, focusing on her face.   
She bat her lashes, her eyes wide and glowing otherworldly in the warm, dimmed light. „But you know what I’d like even more?“ Her voice sounded throaty already, spoken low but I could still feel the power within in. And within her.   
I knew I had no chance against her, if she would decided to take control.   
„Hm?“, I asked innocently, even though I had a faint idea about what she meant.   
The smirk was only indicated as she gently poked my ribs. „You out of that dress.“   
Yes. Even her voice was a sensual turn on.   
I slowly bit my lip, enjoyed her reaction even though it was small, but it was there, and breathed against her lips: „Thought you’d never ask.“  
I didnt even give her time to reach out to help to torture me the way I had done with her before. I was aware of the sexual power a zip dress had, but I wasn’t wearing one. And my choice of an outfit did, actually, have an advantage. Within a bare three seconds I had wiggled myself out of the clothing and it fell to the ground.   
Now she was the one with more clothes than me. And now she was the one who stared at _me._

It was a completely different kind of „stare“, though. It was curious, fascinated, and a little bit insecure. It wasnt drooling or oggling. It felt extremely comfortable.   
„Wow. You’re definitaly not nearly as innocent and sweet as I had thought. Or shy.“   
I could not not smile. „Oh don’t worry, I am sweet.“ Leaning in, I pressed a kiss to her lips. „Though not innocent.“   
Her lips twisted into a sly smile as she leaned in, only to whisper in my ear: „I like that.“

And my mouth went dry. Absolutely desert dry. Honest to god, the tone in her voice as she said _that_ , the message, and the flames in her eyes …  
Even IF I had prepared a retort, it would have been gone by now. My brain shut off the moment her lips touched that spot between my carotid artery and my jaw, and then her teeth softly grazing a path down to my chest, and I dug my nails into her back, _I couldn’t help it,_ I had to hold onto something.   
My eyes fell close as her mouth went more south, and then stayed there, and I hummed my approval. She definitaly didn’t do this for the first time.

Only seconds later we flopped into the bed, our lips drawn to each other like opposite poled magnets, I just couldn’t stop kissing and touching her and feeling her body against mine. Somehow, god knew how, I managed to flip back on top. My hand wandered around her waist to her back, I went to trail up her spine to open the clasp … as her hand grazed my scars and I jumped. I jumped as if I had touched a high electricity fence and then I froze.   
Hollis‘ withdrew immediately, lying completely still, and I felt nauseaus and awkward and ashamed immediately. And it became so bad I averted her eyes, I knew she was staring at me.

_Shit._

Silence. Piercing, sudden silence with the power of a gunshot echoing in my mind.

Then, faintly, her calling my name. „Jack?“

My throat constricted. I couldn’t displace the claw that slowly took a hold around my heart. Again. I closed my eyes, sat up, took a deep breath.

Shit. _Shit shit shit, not now._

„I … I’m sorry.“ My voice, barely audible, was cracking.

I knew there was no reason for shame. I didnt feel it often. I knew people stared, especially when wearing beach clothing, but I didnt care. I didnt care as long as it was people I didnt knew or did not care about.   
But this was Hollis. This was us, now, and it had just ruined it. Again.

„Hey.“ Hollis followed my movements of sitting up, her hand came to rest on my arm. I faintly felt it, everything around me suddenly dulled. Dulled my the turmoil inside me.

 _Screams ecoing. Burning pain, my skin sliced open. The smell of sweat and tears and pain and fear. Their voices. The gunshots.  
_ I shook my head, felt my arms tremble. For fuck’s sake …

„Honey, look at me.“ She grabbed my chin and her eyes bore into mine. „Whatever it is, look at me and focus, okay?“

And I did. I looked into her green eyes, green eyes I only realized now weren’t just green, but with a brown and a blue circle around the iris.   
Eyes I suddenly saw as a safe heaven.   
The pictures, the pain, dissapeared …

There was only me and her, and silence.

Another moments, then I inhaled deeply. „Those are the bad memories“, was all I got out.   
And I knew she understood. I just knew.   
There wasn‘t confusion in her face, or shock, or disgust. Only … calmness and sympathy.   
She was a vet, too. I didnt know what she had seen, heard, witnessed. All I knew was that she understood.

„It’s okay, Jack“, she whispered. And then she pulled me in, wrapped her arms around me waist and planted a feathlight kiss on my cheek. „It’s okay.“ Another kiss, another soothing stroke along my waist. „We’ll talk about it when you’re ready. Your decision. And if you don‘t want to, it’s equally fine.“

My heart felt as if someone had lift a huge weight from it. I felt my muscles relax, hell, even my breathing returning to normal.   
My forehead fell on hers. „Thank you.“   
„Of course.“ A soft kiss landed on my cheek, her thumb caressing the spot, a soft smile. „Would you like me to lend you a shirt?“

I stilled and pulled back, stared into her face while I let the words seep through my consciousness.   
I couldn’t believe it. I was absolutely amazed and touched by the sympathy and the awareness of her.

With anyone else I would have said yes. IF anyone would have ever said that. Mostly I was the one taking people home, so I could throw on some of my shirts, on my own.

The fact Hollis suggested it and gave me that option by herself … it would have melted my heart if she hadn’t done that already.  
With her, I didnt need it.

„No.“ I shook my head with a smile. God it felt so good to smile. „No need to.“   
She wasn’t half as relaxed as I was. „Are you sure?“ Her eyes were softer than anything I had ever seen. Suddenly the passion was – almost – gone, all that was left was care.

„I trust you.“   
Either I had gotten my power back, or there was something in my eyes that finally helped her to believe it. „Okay.“ She nodded, smiled. „Just tell me whenever you don’t want me to do something, okay?“  
I reached out for her hair, grabbed a strand of blonde, twirled it between my fingers. „If you promise to do the same?“

Our eyes met. We were so different, yet the same. And there was something between us I couldn’t explain, not with a million words.

We kissed again, gently, slow, and rich with feelings and repressed emotions we both could finally free.

This night was ours. And no one and nothing could steal it from us, ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because yes. These two are hot. But they are also incredibly caring people.


	3. Chapter 3

I traced pattern along her arm, up and down, and watched her sleep while the early sunrays peaked through the window. It was such a peaceful picture.   
I honestly still couldn‘t quite believe that this had actually happened. And that she was still there. That she hadn’t sneaked out somewhen in the middle of the night. This magnificent, beautiful, funny and smart woman was lying in my bed, _naked,_ but all I really cared about was the fact that this hadn’t felt like a meaningless one-night-stand …  
Hell I wanted to do it again, and again, and again.   
And a lot more than that. I wanted to get to know Jack, everything about her, not just her body.   
I wanted to know what had happened to her. How she got those scars, these scars she had prevented me to see, but allowed me to feel. I wanted her to trust me, trust me enough she would tell me, because I wanted to be there for her. I wanted to know which movies she liked, what made her laugh, I wanted to know her favorite ice cream flavor, if she was happy with what she was doing …  
Yes. I wanted to know if she was happy. If she was feeling good. If she was safe, and if she felt these same things about me too.   
And as I watched her move and slowly come back to the living I wondered what I should do if that weren’t the case, and suddenly I was freaked out.

„Good morning“, I said in the softest tone I could manage.   
Jack, before she even opened her eyes, smiled. Good god that woman was unreal.   
„Morning“, she mumbled before releasing a yawn which she stilled with her hand immediately. „Sorry.“   
I smiled and trailed my fingertips along her arm. „There is absolutely nothing to be sorry about.“   
She caught my eyes and considering the flicker in her own ones she knew exactly what I meant.

„I normally don’t do this, you know“, I said after a moment of silence.  
Jack blinked and turned. „Do what?“  
„One night stands.“ I swallowed and wished I wouldn‘t have said that, because for me it wasn‘t one. „Taking people home after barely talking an hour“, I added.   
„Believe me, that’s good“, Jack said and then rolled around to take a glimpse on her phone.

My heart cramped and my miserable, whiny self beginning to read wayyy to much into that sentence, again, and I hated it for that.   
And then Jack sat up and moved to the end of the bed and I … changed to auto pilot.

„Where do you think you’re going?“   
Jack stilled and only then did I realize how much my voice had turned into Colonel – mode.   
Well, that was what I always did when I became insecure, or sad, or basically when my emotions took over. I changed into the bossy woman everyone else thought I was, everyone respected. And closed off the real ME.   
Jack blinked and suddenly I felt really, really bad.   
„Work“, she said, eyes darting around nervously.

I was the one making her nervous. And somehow this was strangely appealing and simultaniously I wanted to apologize and kiss her until …

„Work can wait.“ I sat up completely, the blanket still around myself, and padded the spot next to me.   
WHY did I always do this. To me, to others.

Jack didn’t move and the fear I had tried to hold back took over. My heart cramped and my clingy, romantic self screamed a desperate „Don’t leave, dont, please, I cant handle this“, while my rational brain fought against it.   
I took a deep breath to collect myself and the thoughts vanished, and as I felt strong enough to speak without whimpering, I said: „Let me at least invite you to dinner. If you so desperately need to go within the next minutes.“   
Jack still didn’t move, all she did was stare at me.

I swallowed. Did I ruin it again?

Jack blinked and surprise was written all over her pretty face. Surprise and … what. Hope?

„All you need to do is ask.“ She climbed back onto the mattress and turned so she could look at me, a tentative, lovely smile on her lips as she whispered. „One word, Colonel.“   
„Stay.“ I didn’t hesitate. She smiled and my heart went crazy, I could feel the beat in my ears, and only then I knew I was nervous. I swallowed, again. „Please.“  
She looked at me for what felt like an eternity. These gorgeous, wonderful brown eyes.  
„I was hoping you would say that.“   
I blinked. „Really?“  
She smiled brightly. God how could one person be so cute? „Do you really think you were the only one who really enjoyed … this?“  
I laughed and couldn‘t help biting my lip again, and Jack’s eyes immedialy falling on them made my insides twist.   
She kissed me without warning, leaned against me and I fell backwards, wrapping my arm around her waist and reciprocated. We both had thrown something on before falling asleep yesterday, and I was glad for it, otherwise … we would probably not make it out of bed before noon.   
„I told my team about my plans yesterday, so at least I’ll have a good excuse“, she said after pulling away. „Not that I would mind to tell them the truth, but the whole damn NCIS is a boiling rumor mine.“

I froze. Did she just say …

„NCIS?“  
„Hmh.“  
She must have caught me stop and stare since she immediately said: „Yeah, I know. Army Navy.“

I prayed to whatever force existing that I only _imagined_ my face heating up. Oh it could work VERY well, Jethro and me had proven that …

_Oh._

Jethro.   
Bourbon.   
NCIS. A team …

„Hollis?“   
Jack’s voice startled me. „Hm?“  
Her right eyebrow was up, she was eyeing me. „You okay?“

But before I could come up with an answer or a lie her phone rang. Saved by the bell in every sense of the word. Jack rolled her eyes. „Excuse me.“ She rolled around, grabbed her phone and signed as she looked at the display. She pressed the green button and held it to her ear.   
„Leon. If you tell me you already need me I swear I’ll never play poker with you again.“

Leon.   
NCIS director Vance’s first name was Leon.

„It’s not that late“, Jack said seconds later, bringing me back. Unconsciously I stole a look at the time.

It was 8.36. TOO late for an office day.

Jack flopped back into the pillows, clicked the button and placed the phone next to her. Now I could hear the man’s voice speaking.   
Yes. It was definitaly Leon Vance. And I wasn’t sure if I should cringe or burst out laughing. But I had to tell Jack about who I was to Gibbs and who he was for me, or they’d probably both get a heart attack.

„Okay Leon, how about this.“ She shot me a devilish, sensual smirk. _Oh shoot._ „What if I tell you that I’m still in bed and I am not alone, and that this is the reason I neither want nor can’t get up within the next few seconds.“

Silence.   
I bit my lip to stifle the laugh, imagining the man sitting behind his desk, brows frowned and not sure if he should be embarrassed or …

„That was information I really didn’t need to know, Jack.“   
The evil grin on her lips grew wider. „If you would like to squirm a little, I can tell you details …“  
„Okay okay, sleep it off, you and whoever you went home with, I don’t care and won’t ask“, he interrupted her.

Smart move.   
If he only knew WHO she was with …

„Thanks Leon. I promise I will appear. Somewhen.“

Somewhen was a good cue …

„Last thing“, Vance said. „Any wishes or ideas what I should tell the team if they ask where you are?“  
„You’ll come up with something.“ And with that the pressed the red button and threw the phone back onto the bedside table.   
I shook my head. „That’s one way to shut his friend up“, I chuckled and asked innocently: „Colleague from work?“  
„Yes and no. He’s our director. A very good friend of mine.“

Even the last bits of suspicion confirmed.

„I’m sure the rumor mill will spin like crazy“, Jack went on. „The whole team knows why I left work earlier yesterday, and they are for sure dirty enough to count two and two together.“  
Thank god DiNozzo wasn’t there anymore, we really wouldn’t need the new office gossip be headlined with „Gibbs‘ ex slept with the director’s friend who’s a woman.“

„What about you, by the way?“, she suddenly asked me.   
„Oh I was smart.“ I turned around on my stomach and crossed my ankles. „I asked for a half day leave, so no one misses me in the morning.“   
Her eyebrow went up and all I wanted to do was kiss that cute startled look off her face. To be fair I wanted to kiss her over and over again.   
„You didn’t plan this, didn’t you. I mean …“  
„If I had in mind that I’d hook up with someone?“ I shook my head. „Not at all. It’s just that I’m not really good on alcohol and I didn’t want to risk anything.“   
A cheeky smile. „Hu. So I spared you a hangover.“  
„You spared me a handover and gave me something which was a thousand times better.“ Finally I allowed myself to lean in and capture her lips, and Jack immediately responded. I roamed through her hair, twirled the strands between my fingers, released them again, went to caress her arms, every inch of skin I could get to without undressing her again.

Somehow, somewhen, she was half on top of me and I kept her where she was, my flat hand gliding down her back, to her waist, and lower. An approving hum of hers encouraged me to stay exactly where I was.   
„You are so good at this“, Jack grumbled against my lips before another kiss.   
„At what?“, I gave back, my voice breathless.   
„At …“ Another kiss. „Seducing people.“ A sloppy one followed, and then she slid her tongue across my lower lip and I couldn’t help the moan.   
She pulled back and stared into my eyes, her dark brown ones twinkling. „Yeah that’s exactly what I meant, you little sexy thing.“  
And I _felt_ something deep down in my belly, something I couldn’t explain … something I hadn’t been able to feel in a long time.

„If „hummingsbird“ wasnt such a long word this would be a very fitting nickname for you”, I said later on, as she had turned from teasing to sweet again.   
„Why?“, she chuckled.   
„Cause they are small but tough, they are pretty, and they are cute.“ I couldn’t help but tap against her nose. „Just like you. And your boobs.“   
I wouldn’t have imagined the sentence to make her laugh THAT hard, but I wasn’t opposed to it.

…

I didn’t keep track of how much time passed - it were my basic needs reminding me what time it was. I gently pulled back, ran my hands down her waist for a last time before giving her a nod. „Wanna get breakfast?“  
Jack nodded with a bright smile. „I’d love that. But … before that, may I … use your shower?“  
„Of course.“ We both got up, I showed her the way, where the towels were, and right before closing the door behind me asked: „Any wishes for breakfast?“  
Jack smiled at me through the mirror. „As long as it contains coffee and sugar, I’m fine with everything.“   
I smirked. “You bet it does!”

…

Either she was a quick showerer or she was just as eager to get something between her teeth as I did. I literally felt her presence in the room and smiled to myself. As her fingertips travelled down my spine and she stepped into my personal space, I closed my eyes and leaned in a little closer. I wanted her to know I was just as fine with being close to her as she did, and I had a feeling I had to prove it to her. Something about the fact that she was comfortable and domestic enough to wear my bathrobe and warmed my heart. I would never be able to look at that thing again without thinking about her.

“How do you drink it?”, she asked over my shoulder, her attention drawn to the mugs.   
“Tiny amount of sugar, small dip of milk. You?”  
“Sugar with coffee. Black.”   
I smirked. Yeah, that fit to her. “How many spoons?”, I asked, already expecting a lot.  
“Mostly three big ones. If I’m in a bad mood, four.”  
“Hu. No wonder you are as sweet as you are.”   
“Feeling like I only need two today, though.” I could hear the smile out of her words and I knew I was probably smiling like a child at a Christmas tree. But being honest Jack Sloane was a thousand times better than a Christmas tree.   
I turned around to hand her one of the two coffee cups I had prepared and stilled for a moment. Her cheeks were beautifully reddish, her hair was a little damp, and she had pulled it back into a ponytail, two strands had fallen out of the band on either side of her face, framing it.   
Yep. A _billion_ times better than a stupid Christmas tree.   
“See something you like?”  
I smirked at her cockyness. “Bothered?”   
“Not at all.”   
Feeling slightly flustered – not hiding it though because she would notice anyways – I handed her the sugar. She shook her head and, instead of filling it, sat down on one of the chairs.   
My eyebrow moved up. “Really? You trust me to prepare your coffee?”  
“I do.” The slightly sleepy smile on her face was overly adorable as she rested her chin on her hand.   
“Wow.” I shook my head in amusement. “I’m honored.”   
“My co-worker is very picky about his coffee. He doesn’t let anyone touch it, even has a rule about it.”   
I wasn’t sure if my momentary froze got noticed by her. If so, she didn’t ask.   
“He’s one of your teammates?”, I decided to ask, slowly testing about how close her and Jethro, whom she clearly was talking about, were.   
“Yep. The team’s boss, actually, but not mine.”   
A smile stole itself on my lips as I poured the second spoon of sugar in. “Would be a shame if not. An army lieutenant getting bossed around by a navy-guy.” In the last moment I could prevent myself from not blurting out “marine”.  
“By a Gunnery Sergeant, could you believe that?” I saw her roll her eyes at that.

Yes. Jethro, for sure.

“Here you go.” I placed the cup in front of her and the sugar box next to it. “In case you do need a little more than just two.”   
“Oh don’t worry, I won’t.” She gave me a meaningful look after bumping her cup against mine, then took a sip.   
I waited, sat down, and watched. “So?”   
She hummed her approval and smiled in a daze. “Wonderful.”   
_YOU are wonderful_.

…

„I wanted to say thank you.“   
Her words made me still right in between chewing. „For what?“  
„For not pressing. And … for understanding.“ There was a look in her eyes that told me immediately what she was talking about.   
The scars. The scars and whatever story they came with.   
I nodded. „I meant it. I have no right to force you to anything.“   
Jack’s pretty face was clouded by darkness. Seeming nervous she tapped against the coffee cup, then folded her hands. Her shoulders were tense. “I … I really would like to tell you, you know. But … now is not the right time.”  
“I get it Jack.” I nodded, because yes, I did. “Take your time with it. And if you wake up in the middle of the night and feel like talking, I’m here.” I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. “Anytime.”   
She bat her lashes – which were unusually dark for her light hair – and shook her head. She seemed … touched. “Do you have any idea of how sweet and caring you are?”   
_Right back with it._ I almost felt myself blushing. “Let’s say I haven’t heard that in a while. I’m glad my empathy hasn’t died.”  
Her lips twisted. “Believe me, I wouldn’t have come home with you if it had.”   
“I wasn’t exactly all cute when we met”, I stated.   
The smile turned wicked. “I’m a psychologist, I detect things like that.”   
“And with “things” you mean “nice people”?”, I couldn’t help but tease as I grabbed another piece of bread.   
“Yeah.”   
I slowly nodded … and then there was it. This question circling around in my head … I just had to get it out.   
I took a deep breath. „Can I ask you something?“  
„Sure“, Jack said, downing a huge sip of coffee.   
„This …”  
„With „this“ you mean last night?“   
I nodded – and blurted it out before I could change my mind. „It’s just that I don’t want you to leave my life as fast as you burst into it.“   
If she would smile at me like that for another time, I would melt into the ground. „Well this is wonderful, because …“ She reached out with her hand, palm up. „I don’t want that either.“  
And I huffed out a teary laugh. „Really?“   
„Mhm.“ She nodded.

And if I were an overly emotional person I would have started bawling ugly tears now.

…

We were in no rush during breakfast and didn’t hurry after it either, though I forced Jack to leave me alone with the dishes and stuff so she could get ready. That was still an army-quality that clung to me – if necessary, I could get ready within three minutes, including hair and basic makeup. People who said multitask didn’t exist clearly had never met a soldier.

„Want me to drive you?“, I asked her as she stepped out of the bedroom, my keys already in my hands, not taking a “no” for an answer anyways.  
“That would be lovely. We can go right to NCIS, though, I have some spare clothes in my office.”  
I felt my eyebrow raise. “You are not bothered by everyone knowing you didn’t spend the night at home based on the fact that you’re wearing THAT dress?” _And that you’re late. NCIS is a damn rumor mile and I doubt that changed within the past years.  
_ Jack looked at me while she slipped into the left high heel. “Why should I try to hide it?” She straightened up, smoothened her dress, blew a strand of hair out of her face and gave me a look that send my heartrate out of the window all again.

How could a single human be so perfectly _precious_.   
That was a question I would probably never be able to get an answer to, but I didn’t need to.

The moment we were in the car Jack stared at the screen and pointed at it.   
“Okay, how does your navigation …”  
„Oh, I know the way.“ I had to tell her. Now. And that was the perfect transition.   
As expected, Jack gave me a confused look. „You do?“  
„Mhm.“ My hands crawled themselves around the wheel as I saw her confusion growing into suspicion.   
„Jack. I need to tell you something.“ I turned to look at her. „I … I actually know your team.“  
She blinked in astonishment. „Really? Did you work with them?“   
„Yes. And … more.“   
„Okayyyy.” All former emotions changed into insecurity. “What is it?”  
I took another deep breath. „Gibbs and me. We were a thing, once. More than 10 years ago.“   
Silence. I clenched my jaw.   
Unexpected short silence though.  
“Oh. Wow. Okay.” She leaned back into the car seat. And only three seconds later she chuckled. “ _Wow_. He had good taste.”   
My cheeks began burning again. „So … you are fine with that?“, I asked to bridge the kind of weird moment. Jack was clearly a lot more amused by the situation.   
„Why shouldn’t’ I be? It might be _him_ to react a little sour, but he’s the one who let you go, and I am not going to not use my chance.“   
“Okay. Good. Just wanted to make that clear.” I reached to switch the key to turn the car on as she reached out and grabbed my arm. “Hey.” I looked up into her face, met her brown ones which were wide in disbelieve. “Did you honestly think this would be the a problem?”  
“I …” Lack of words. “I don’t know. About your … relationship.”   
“Gibbs and I, we are friends. Colleagues. Period. We seldomly talk about love life and that stuff. IF he even talks.”  
I smirked. “True.”  
“So why the hell should I worry about that?”  
“I just …” I pursed my lips. “I just wanted you to know. In case someone asks. So you …”  
“I’ll treat the subject carefully.” She nodded. “Understood.”   
I exhaled. “Good. Okay.” I finally started the engine.   
Even after pulling out of the parkway and on the street I saw Jack smirking and giving me a sly look, still giggling and amused by my insecurity from before. “You fine now?”, she asked, the tease unguarded.   
“I am. I just wanted this triangular thing which we three now clearly have to be addressed.”

“You do know that this makes it even harder to not spill the tea to everyone”, she said after a while.   
“Who said you shouldn’t “spill the tea”?” The words were out before I could properly reconsider them.   
As Jack fell silent and stared at me I felt cold creeping up my spine. For a horrifying second I feared I might have gone too far. Again. Because that was a thing I sometimes did. Push people even though all I wanted, needed, was clearance and the truth. I feared that I might have pushed her into declaring this a “serious relationship”. Which we clearly did not have after a talk of barely an hour, sleeping together, and having domestic breakfast.   
This was happening, but it was happening a little too fast, maybe, not that _I_ minded, but …

“That is actually true.”   
I couldn’t quite analyze myself at how and what I felt when she said that, but I supposed it wasn’t a bad sign …  
We didn’t address it anymore, but it didn’t feel like a problem, either. And I knew one thing about Jacqueline Sloane, something I could say for certain – this woman didn’t fear an argument and she liked to address problematic and hard subjects as much as I did before they would get a chance blow up and release an avalanche of fights.

We were good. I wasn’t sure _what_ exactly we were, but … we were good. And that was the most important thing right now.

…

I pulled into the parking lot, safe from prying eyes of sneaky navy agents, and turned off the engine. I caught her watching me. No. Staring.   
“What?”, I asked smiling, my cheeks warming at the beauty in front of me.   
Jack’s brown eyes were comforting and alluring like dark chocolate, her smile just as sweet, if not even sweeter. “Can I kiss you?”  
I wondered if she had any idea of how happy she made me with a single question. “You don’t have to ask, ever.”

And so we kissed. Again. We kissed in a parking lot of a federal agency and I did so not care if anyone would complain or could see us or feared we’d start ripping each other’s clothes off any moment.

Kissing always felt different with different people, sure, but with Jack it was a new level of “different”. Not only because she was a woman with smooth skin instead of a scrubby beard and soft lips instead of “just lips”. She was warm and sweet and comforting and fragile, and there was something about her that was more than the urge to kiss her all over again originating of lust. I wanted to gaze into her beautiful eyes, dwell in her wonderful laugh, inhale her scent, feel her hair gliding through my fingers.   
I just wanted to BE with her, no matter what we did. Before I met her, a kiss was a sign of two people craving each other. Now it was so much more.

And as we pulled apart and our eyes met again, both of us smiling, I suddenly was of firm conviction she felt the same thing.   
She smiled at me, again, it was this overly cute, perfect smile which turned her into the most adorable bean I had ever seen. “Bye.” Another quick peck on my lips before she grabbed the handle of the door, opened it, and was out before I could reconsider and pull her back for yet another makeout session (which we were clearly too old for and in a very inappropriate situation).   
Grinning like some lovesick teen I leaned over and called: “I’ll see you around?”   
She turned her head without stumbling or slowing down in her walk. “Oh, definitely.”

I knew her smile would haunt me for the rest of the day.   
Probably even the rest of my life.


	4. Chapter 4

I knew they would suspect something was up. Of course they would.

One. I was late. Really late.   
Two. I wore a dress not even I would ever wear to work.   
Three. There were people – women – whose face mirrored their last night. I was one of them.   
Four. I couldn’t stop smiling.

What should I tell them if anyone would ask?

 _I met someone,_ would be the best option. That was an answer McGee was probably satisfied with, but not Nick and Ellie, hell, not even Leon, and he knew most of it. Still … I wondered how he’d react. He clearly knew her, and somehow I had a feeling he also knew about the thing between her and Gibbs, and I was dying to tell him.   
I stilled as I reached for the button of the elevator, remembering our conversation. Hollis was fine with it. If she wanted to keep “us” a secret, she would have said something, right? Instead … she had given me a go.   
She had me prepared in case I would address it towards Gibbs, and if she didn’t seem to see a spark of hope which could turn into more than just a fling … then she wouldn’t have said that.

I felt the grin return. So hard my cheeks began hurting, but I didn’t care.   
Since a long time I was overly, purely happy. And I knew I had to tell her as soon as possible.

“Good morning you all”, I decided to greet them before they even had the chance to look up. Nick’s head snapped up and I barely was able to contain a snort of laughter at the look on his face.   
“Morning Jack”, McGee said as he gave me his usual, friendly smile, but I saw he was dying in anticipation.   
Just as certain other agents who were just a lot less subtle with it.  
“Oh good morning. Someone decided to grant us with her presence.” Nick strolled over.   
“Where were you, Jack? Gibbs already …” Ellie stopped mid sentence as her eyes fell on my outfit. “Oh. OH.”   
“Not at home, apparently”, Nick said, staring me up and down. “Nice dress.”   
I smiled and did a little curtesy. “Thank you.” _It payed off_ , my brain added.   
“So?”, Ellie asked as she got up and joined Nick.   
I played innocent. “So what?”  
“I think these two are dying to know the reason you are wearing what you are wearing.” McGee, being the nice guy, pointed at them.   
I gave him a smirk. “Be honest. You wanna know it, too.”   
Tim met my eyes. “Yeah, I do.”   
I laughed. “Okay. To answer the question you all didn’t ask”, I said, enjoying their squirms. “Yes, I met someone.”   
Short silence.   
“Apart from the obvious.” Nick’s sentence was followed by a stern look of Ellie, even though I knew she actually thought exactly the same. I wondered where Gibbs was.   
“Yesterday?” It was Tim to ask.   
I nodded.   
“But …” Nick held up his hand. “Wasn’t that army celebration thing?”  
“It was”, Ellie said without turning her stare away from me. “A fellow army soldier?” Her voice was high in its curiosity.

How well that “soldier” was gender neutral.   
I nodded, again, trying not to smile like some crazy person.

“Oh damn.” Nick grinned and shook his head. “And you … already stayed over?”   
“Yeah.” I smiled. “She’s pretty charming.”   
It took them around two seconds for realization to kick in.   
Tim and Nick were the most stunned as I had expected, Ellie’s eyes were wide too, but SHE actually did know that I wasn’t straight.   
“Anyways. I gotta go now.” I didn’t leave them any more time to keep me away from work, and I wanted them to squirm a little. Within turning around I stilled again, allowed myself a comment. “Tim, Ellie, you know her. That’s all I’m willing to confess until now.”

And with that I left for my office, aware of the stares in my back and of the fact that as soon as I’d be out of ear sight, they’d start plotting. It was only a question of time until they would figure out WHO the mysterious person was.   
For the first time in my life I didn’t mind gossip at all.

The first thing I got a hold on was my blue v-neck dress, so I chose that one. And then, the moment I began undressing I felt my cheeks turn beat red. So much had changed since yesterday … so much happened that I had never expected. And I couldn’t complain a single bit.

…

Work went smooth for a few hours until my phone rang. Surprised, I turned it around to look at the display – and I could not only feel my face lighting up. Butterflies, fluttering heart, all these things. “Miss me already?”, was what I said right after pressing the green button.  
“You sure you’re not a mind reader?”, came in return.   
“I am”, I said. “That’s what I’m wondering what you are up to.”  
„Work starts in about an hour, and I wanted to ask if you’ve got time and want to grab something for lunch and join me.“   
I stilled and sat up straight on my chair.   
It was more than hope. She had called. It just HAD to mean something.  
„S- sure, I’d love to.”   
Silence at the end. I sensed something. “Hollis?”  
A deep sign. „Actually, Jack, another reason why I called you for lunch is because … I won’t be able to see you for the next two days, and I promised I would invite you for dinner, but … I guess we need to postpone that.“   
I really, really shouldn‘t be so damn happy about that but I couldnt help the wide grin spreading out on my face.   
Two days.   
She was worried about not seeing me for „two days“.  
Did she even know that the eastereggs she was dropping were actually bombs? Well, she for sure did. Maybe she was as tired of fighting as I was.   
„No worries, really. I won’t run.“ I leaned back into the chair, wondering if she could hear the smile out of my words.   
„Good. That’s relieving.“  
„May I ask why you need to go? New case?“   
I almost saw her nodding. „Yes. One I have to get out of town by tomorrow morning and stay two nights. Will be back on Friday.“   
I really shouldn’t be this awfully sad but …  
“Aw. I’ll miss you.” The words came out of my mouth before I could think them through. I was touchy, but not necessarily clingly … I had thought.   
“I’ll miss you too. That is why I want to see you before I leave.”   
At least the feeling was mutual, I smiled.   
“’Kay then. See you at …” I glanced at the time on my computer. “12.30?”

…

I contemplated about not walking through the bullpen to avert any curious eyes, but then I decided not to be evil. Ellie would hate me if she’d figure out I went to lunch and neither took her with me nor brought something. To my luck, it was only Gibbs and her at the desks.   
“Anyone want some bagels or sweets?”, I called over.   
Gibbs shook his head, saying “Nope, I’m fine”, so I looked at Ellie.   
“If they have blueberry muffins, I’d love to get one. If not, any donut is fine.”   
I nodded. “Sure. I’ll see what they have.” I turned and pointed at Nick’s and Tim’s desks. “You think the two want something?”  
Ellie shrugged. “Don’t know. But they can go for themselves.”

I was astonished she didn’t press or ask again, and either it was because Gibbs, somehow, at forced her not to, or … I actually couldn’t come up with another solution.

I would tell her, them. Somewhen.

…

I spotted her immediately. She was dressed in a black suit, color fitting cuban heeled shoes, a dark blue shirt under it. It was simple and nothing fancy or striking at all, but on her it looked fabulous.   
Just as I opened my mouth her eyes fell on me.   
„Wow.“ I felt my ears burn as her eyes trailed down my form and up again.   
„What?“, I smiled.   
„This dress looks absolutely gorgeous on you.“ She walked towards me and her smile turned warm as she spoke in a low, soft voice. „But what do I say. You ARE gorgeous.“

I so wanted to kiss her, but I wasn’t sure how she would feel about that …   
First, we still didn’t really discuss what this was between us. IF it even was something. Second, she probably wasn’t as touchy as I was and maybe not that much into public affection, and I really didn’t want to rush or trap her.

„How long is your break?“, she asked.   
„I’m friends with the director. As long as I get my work done, I can stay as long as I want. And Gibbs will call me if he needs me.“   
„Speaking of him. How is he? How’s the team?“ She asked as she held the door open for me. I bit back a „feel free to come with me and say hello in person“. I could propose that idea to her when we were official … IF we ever would get official … which I hoped.

…

I could say something for sure.   
I missed her. I missed her smile, her voice, her shining green eyes, everything.

I missed her in the evening, even though we texted each other good night. I missed waking up alone in the morning. Curling up into the pillow I tried to make out a faint sent, one that reminded me of her.

In the evening, I texted her first because I was exhausted as hell, fell asleep before I could read her message.

The day after I started wondering how long it would take the team to figure out who my mysterious “date” had been – I was almost disappointed they hadn’t made a bet yet.

And then, in the evening, my phone rang and my heart jumped in happiness as I saw her name on screen.

“Hey you”, I said with a big smile on my face.   
“Hi to yourself. How are you doing?”, her comforting, raspy-soft voice reached my ear.  
“A lot better now.” I decided to be honest.   
“Anyone annoyed you?”, she re-asked the question she had already wanted to know an answer to at lunch.   
“Nope.” I sat down on the edge of my bad, pulling out my socks. “And I am seriously starting to wonder if Gibbs brainwashed them to never annoy me again about my personal life.”  
“Seems as if that disappoints you”, Hollis figured and I was fascinated about her investigative qualities.   
“It does, a little”, I confessed. “I really would have loved them to wine around and beg for me to tell them.”   
I heard her chuckle – and for the first time made out another noise in the background. „Where are you? What’s that sound?“  
„Oh, I’m in the car. My colleague is driving.“   
My heart jumped a second time. If she was comfortable enough asking me out in front of her colleague … she either didn’t see this as a fling either or she simply did not care about his opinion. Either way, it felt like a huge ego boost and spark of hope.

“Anyways, I guess I’ll be home tomorrow at noon. And I don’t want to cook.” She gave me exactly three seconds to figure out what she meant by that. “Can I finally take you out for dinner?”  
A wholehearted laughter escaped my throat. “If you’re okay with keeping me entertained after a long day of working?”   
“You are the best thing that could happen to me after such a day, so … yes I am.”   
I signed and smiled and shook my head, but before I could return her sweet words she said another thing that warmed me from head to toe. „And I really want to see you.“   
I stared into nothing for a moment. „Wow.“ Was all I got out with a huge, dumb smile on my face.  
„What.“ I heard her chuckle. „Is that so impossible to imagine?“  
„No, just … really sweet.“   
Another laugh. “That’s something I haven’t heard in a while.”  
“What? That you are really sweet?” I leaned back into the pillows and crossed my ankles. „You are also pretty bold, you know. Bold in a cute and charming way.“  
„Only because I trust you to get in the right way.“ She was smiling as she spoke, I knew that. „So. You okay with picking the restaurant?“  
I nodded. „Sure. Any wishes?“  
„As long as they have vegetarian food, anything is fine.“   
Another nod. “Got that.”

And as we said goodbye, my phone turned off again, I stared at the ceiling, smiling and thanking God and everything else above me for bringing Hollis Mann into my life.

…

There was a truth in the saying “Every day you learn something new”. I learned that Hollis was one of these women who could wear the most simple clothes and turn them into something wonderful and powerful. This evening she chose a royal blue chiffon shirt reaching to her elbows, its neckline was cut into a slight v-shape, and black jeans that would have left no imagination to her amazing figure ... which I knew of, since I had seen her without anything before. 

„You know, I missed you too.“ That was the first thing I said to her after we sat down at our desk near the window. She only gave me a smile after that, but it was _that_ smile, and we both new words weren’t needed. And then … then she took my hand and my heart leaped.   
“I’m glad for that.”  
Even IF I had wanted to reply anything it would have been cut off by a young waitress approaching us only two seconds later, asking if she could take our order of drinks.   
I wasn’t sure if I only imagined it but I could’ve sworn her friendly smile changed into an overly happy one the second her eyes fell on our hands – which neither of us did pull back.

As she left, Hollis gave me a smirk and her eyes sparkled.   
„Did you see that smile on her face when she saw our hands?“, Hollis remarked.   
I giggled, of course she had noticed too. „Guess she’s either a supporter, also queer or one of these people who tear up emotionally whenever they see an openly gay couple.“  
„Is that what we are? A couple?“ She didn’t say it with that raised eyebrow look, there was … hope in her voice.   
I met her gaze, my heart hammering. „If you are fine with it? I would absolutely love to try it out.“ I moved my thumb to caress her skin. “You make me happy, Hollis. I just wanted you to know that.”  
She bat her eyelashes and for a moment, just a moment, I believed to have seen tears in her eyes. Then she smiled, looked down, and shook her head. “Guess that hookup was a really, really good idea, huh.”   
I laughed. “Yeah you could say that.”  
“I mean … who would have thought a night like that would lead to a date like this” She gave me a warm, overly lovely smile with a titled head, “with company like you.”   
I felt my cheeks redden. “I would kiss you but I don’t wanna ruin the whole table by leaning over.”   
I would have expected a cheeky comment or anything similar, anything Hollis-like. But … she surprised me as she raised my hand to her lips, pressed a soft kiss on my knuckles and whispered while locking eyes with me: “You’ll have plenty of time for that later.”

And Jacqueline Elaina Sloane was happier than she had ever thought she could be.

…

After our drinks arrived and we – finally – began to look through the menu we had abandoned in the past minutes - Hollis seemed to become a little … twitchy.   
„So … I just have to ask you, even though it’s a little embarrassing.“  
„Shoot.” I rubbed my hands and placed my arms on the table, watching her in interest. “I’m all ears.“  
„Are you … only into women?“   
Wow, there was actually really a thing that made her shy.   
„That is a totally legitimate question“, I said while folding my handkerchief, proud of myself to have figured that out.   
„I just … didnt want to make it seem like anything would bother me”, she stated and just got a thousand times sweeter than she already was.   
I shook my head. „So, to answer your question. No, not only. Guess I am a true bisexual bean.“ I took a sip of my drink before looking at her. „How about you?“  
I caught her chuckle before she reached for her glass. „Oh, I thought I was straight. Told myself, at least. Until I was 24, as one night, this pretty girl who was also a very nice person, kissed me. And I knew what I felt wasn’t what a straight woman should feel.“   
„So … queer or bisexual or non-identify?“, I asked right away.   
„I guess the last. I really don’t want to put myself in a box.“

„My first kiss was with a girl, actually.“ It was, again, me to go on with the conversation after we ordered.   
Her hand stilled, the glass of wine forgotten. „Really?“  
I nodded. „I was sixteen. It was a truth or dare game.“  
I had known exactly what that would evoke and I was right. „Can I ask about …“  
„The second base was a guy. My first boyfriend, who funnily has been my most long lasting relationship ever.“   
„That’s sweet.“ Hollis‘ smile was warm. „First loves are important.“  
„How bout yours?“   
A snort. “Oh, not worth mentioning.” Now it was me to tilt my head, and she got the implication. “He wasn’t an ass but he wasn’t prince charming either.” She looked at me, the smile returning. “Complete opposite to you, you know. The only thing he had in common with you was in terms of good looks.”   
“Huh.” I leaned back and slowly bit my lip. “So you think I have good looks?”  
Something inside my belly twitched and jumped as her eyes fell on my lips and the movement from before hadn’t gone unnoticed.   
“THAT, my dear” Her flaming green eyes met mine. “is an underestimation.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there will be smut.

I wasn’t sure why – and how - I had actually believed Jack were a good girl. I really don’t. Maybe because of her smile. Her warm brown eyes. Her cute quirks. The fact she was a touchy and sweet person.

I was wrong. So totally wrong.  
I should have known it the second she had looked up at me on that balcony, saying these words „take me home“.  
I should have known when she, without any warning or shyness or hesitation, took off her dress within a bare three seconds.

I knew it now, though.

My false evaluation didn’t necessarily have a bad impact … it just hit me by surprise. A very welcome surprise. Jack was sweet and caring and wonderful and attentive, but … whenever it came to sensual stuff, she turned into a true seductress.

And something about the look in her deep dark eyes when we stood up and left that restaurant told me tonight she was going to be anything but a good girl.

*

I could easily say that the feeling that had been rushing through my body the moment I had seen her I had never felt before. She literally, in every sense of the word, took my breath away. I had no idea, up to this moment, how someone could look so classy and hot at equal times. She wore heels, again, this time they were black. But that wasn’t what my attention was mostly drawn to. High waisted, black pants, and a tight fitting white shirt that had no cleavage at all, but that exactly was the thing.

She had told me to take a taxi, we’d go to her place tonight. I was thrilled. About everything. Her, her home, even that damn taxi drive.  
ESPECIALLY that taxi drive as soon as Jack tapped his shoulder and asked him to roll up the privacy blind. And then she looked at me.  
Goddamn, these eyes. And that smile. She was so innocent and yet so naughty at the same time it was surreal.  
Her eyes were big and deep dark, innocent and caring. Her smile, though, said a million different things. Daring, provoking, lustful.

And then … I felt her hand on my knee. I pursed my lips.  
„Jack“, I said, warning in my voice.  
Of course she didn’t jump at that. Instead, she just gave me that puppy eyes look I just could not resist.  
„Do you have any secret phantasies?“  
My eyes were immediately drawn to her fingertips dancing over the material of my jeans. I blessed and cursed myself for not wearing a dress or a skirt.  
„You mean …“  
„Considering sex. Yes.“  
I blew out air. _Focus, Hollis._ „ I never really thought about if I had a kink.“  
Jack gave me a raised eyebrow. „Come on.“  
„What?“, I aspirated. „It’s true.“  
„EVERYONE phantasizes.“  
„And I shell tell you?” I finally managed to look her in the eyes.  
Mistake.  
Cause what I saw started with a heat wave and a very improper feeling one shouldn’t feel during a car ride.  
“Huh. Okay.“ Jack bit her lip and I prayed to whatever force out there that I would be strong enough not to falter … “So you want me to find that out myself.” The look on her face was the sexiest something I had _ever_ seen. I glared back at her, overly aware of how my skin was heating up more and more with every ongoing second and wasn’t sure if I should be shocked or intrigued … probably both.

Maybe THAT was my secret fantasy. Naughtiness.

„Come on. The blind is up.“  
„Yeah. But there is a reason for people having that wish, and it always contains privacy. And I tell you, this guy is not that naive to think we’re talking secret business things.“ Where did I even get the power to speak from?  
„You think this is the first time people do this?“  
I pulled back from her gaze to stare out into the night, but I had to fight hard to hold back the grin which so desperately wanted to slip.  
„I promise we’ll keep our clothes on.“  
I shook my head, still keeping a stern face. Thought I was anything than stern. Actually … I wanted her. Here. Right now. „No.“  
Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Jack blinking. „No?“  
I didn’t answer. I wouldn’t make it that easy for her.  
„Hu. Okay.“ She pulled her hand back and the spot on my thigh immediately turned cold. “Well. If you wanna play, we will.”  
If she only knew what that did to my heart … “What does that mean again?”  
“You’ll see soon enough. Or should I say feel.”

My ears turned flaming hot. Oh, I was more than sure about that.

…

We didn’t speak a single word with each other as we got out, paid the driver, and headed towards the building. And I was, suddenly, nervous like a school kid. Even MORE nervous than the night we met, and I wasn’t sure why …  
Oh, maybe I DID know why.  
Because I knew what Jack was capable of and that tonight, there was no way she would be as sweet and tentative as before.

Yet, there was no rush in her movements as she strolled through her flat, overly self-conscious, which made her a hundred times more attractive than she already was.  
“Can I get you something?”, she then asked casually.  
_Yeah, you,_ my horny self wanted to say.  
“I’ll take whatever you chose”, was what I said.  
“Good. Take a seat if you’d like.” She gestured me to the couch and I sat down, shamelessly leering down her form as she disappeared around the corner.  
To say I was “confused” was an underestimation. How did she manage to change from seductress to sweet friend? If anyone would have asked, I would have bet my medals on that we wouldn’t even make it to the bedroom.  
Moments later I heard her footsteps and straightened up. In my peripheral vision I saw her reach out and hand me a glass. “Here you go.” Now it was more than confusion, I was … yes, a little disappointed. That’s how a guy must feel after being seduced by a woman and then her leaving without even giving him her number.  
I really, really didn’t want to feel disappointed, I had no REASON to, because she was here, with me, she took me _home_. Nevertheless … my eyes travelled over her body once again as she sat down opposite of me, legs crossed under, and suddenly she seemed so completely changed, innocent and domestic that, for a few seconds, I feared she might have just played me.  
IF that was the case, she was really, really evil.  
I wanted to get her naked. Fact. I wanted to get us both naked, together. I could care less about that drink in my hand and I was shortly before contemplating if I should play along or throw it overboard as … she noticed.  
“What”, she asked, looking at me over the rim of her glass.  
“What what?”, I asked back.  
“You’re looking at me as if it were your birthday and I just ripped your present from you.”  
Damn she was good. A damn good reader of facial expressions. “The truth?”  
Her eyes never left mine as she spoke “Of course I want to know the truth.”  
Well, good. Here you have it.  
“You were ready for making out in an Uber-taxi and now we are on your couch, drinking in silence like some old ladyfriends, doing absolutely nothing.”  
“Disappointed?” Her tongue flicked across her lips for a bare second and the movement was enough to send my heartrate out of the window.  
Actually … “A little.”   
“Good.”  
My eyebrow went up. So this WAS a game.  
And suddenly, out of nowhere, she asked: “What do you want to do?”  
I felt my body shiver as a _million_ scenes ran through my head …  
“Is that supposed to be a Lucifer Morningstar thing? Forcing people to spill their secret desires?”, I said instead.  
She smiled. “Only that I do not need magical powers for that. Because I already know.” She emptied the glass and placed it on the table.  
I followed her movement with my eyes before looking back at her. “You do?”  
“Mhm.” She uncrossed her legs. Then she leaned forward, slowly, and like a predatory cat sneaking up to her prey crawling over. “You want me, don’t you.”  
Her eyes were dark with dirty promises and I felt a throbbing ache forming between my legs. Not that it had ever truly vanished since she had touched my leg that way before … not that it always appeared whenever she just _stared_ at me. I was her prey. Now she was hovering above me, her knees on either sides of mine, and I was powerless, without will, to her mercy, and that was unusual. And … I liked it.

She leaned in closer until her face was only inches away from mine, her breath tickling my skin, and my heart pounded so hard I feared she could hear it. “Yeah you do.” I felt her hand at the very base of my shirt’s neckline and I swallowed as she travelled lower, teasing me through the material. And then she leaned in, practically attacked me and for a few seconds, there was absolutely no air left in my lungs. Her lips moved up along my neck, to my ear, as she gently – but firm – nibbled at my earlobe. A purring sound escaped my throat and I could feel the smile on her lips.  
A very, non-innocent one.  
„If you thought that what I did the night we met were all I had in store you must have very low standards“, she growled and my stomach twitched.  
„When did you get so self reliant?“  
A grin. A wide, devilish, smug grin. „Since sex is something I am very good at. Especially with another woman.“  
A sound escaped my throat. „Honey I don’t question that for a second.“  
I shouldn’t have said that … actually I had said the right thing.  
Jack’s pupils delated, turned her eyes into an even darker color, and that sight took my breath away. I honestly couldn’t have imagined she could look even hotter than the night before.

Wrong.  
She just did.

And suddenly she stood up, out of my reach, and gestured me to …  
„Get up.“  
My left eyebrow went up. „Don’t boss me around, lady.“  
„My house, my rules.“

Hm. She DID have a point with that. So I obeyed.

It was surprising. While Jack’s complete apartment was comfy and warm, her bedroom was comparably sparse – more neat that the rest, actually. A brown and white striped blanket on her bed, three bohemian-styled pillows in different colors, a fluffy carpet floor, the wall at the bed’s headside dark blue … I was brought out of my observation as I felt her fingers digging into my waist as she spun me around.  
„Out.“ She poked my ribs. „Of.“ The same poke on the right side. „These.“ A gentle push into the direction of her bed. „Clothes.“  
Smug smirking back at her I was already half way out of it. “To your wish.”  
My back barely had made contact to the mattress as she straddled my hips, then smiled down at me as her fingertips trailed up my stomach.  
I jolted. “Stop it.”  
She let out that deep, kinda sweet but slightly psycho laugh, the one where she grinned brightly, and tickled me a last time.  
“Make me.”  
_Oh._  
I stared right back. “So that’s how it’s gonna be, huh?”  
She didn’t answer but the look in her eyes screamed a yes.  
I took her frame in, slowly, and reached out to place my hand on her hip. “Did I tell you that I LOVE this outfit.”  
Jack’s eyebrow went up. “That’s how you make me stop?”  
“No.” I fumbled with the white material to pull it out of her pants. As I finally made contact with her skin Jack signed and that little sound alone was enough for my belly to catch fire. “THIS is it.”  
She looked so, _so_ good in white. But even better without it. To my luck she was just as eager to get out of it as I was. Unceremoniously she grabbed the hem of the white shirt and pulled it over her head, threw it somewhere we both did not care about and before I could even admire her, tanned skin and black bra, she moved to throw the pillows on the floor. As the last one hit the floor, I took my chance to pull her close and she lost her balance, laughing as my lips reached her neck.  
“We gonna have a fight here?” She pulled back almost violently, her face only inches from mine, her dark eyes pitch black, her humor vanished to be replaced with passion. “Because if so, I might have to tie you up.”  
Even if I would have wanted to look away, it was impossible. “You honestly think you’d stand a chance in that?”  
“Hm.” She bit her lip. Slowly. Very slowly.  
_Oh damn._  
“What do you think …” Her palm glid up my stomach, my whole body tensed. “Now? I really don’t think you have any power left in you.” Her hand stilled on the clasp of my front opening bra. “Am I right?” With a skilled move she flicked it open.  
I couldn’t help but chuckle. “Yes, you are.”  
“Mhm.” She pulled the straps down my shoulders, her thumbs grazing my collarbones – nasty thing – and sat up again so I could writhe out of my bra.  
The second the piece of clothing was gone she trapped me again, her lips dangerously close to that one certain spot under my ear lobe. “I love it when I’m right.”  
I clenched my jaw, forced myself not to moan already. Even her voice was a turn-on ...  
“Promise to behave?”  
“I’ll try”, was the closest to the truth – and the fastest I could get out before my words turned into a sharp intake of air as her lips moved lower ...  
_God she was so good at this.  
All of this. _  
How did I get so damn lucky …  
“Guess you must’ve done something good in your past life”, came back from her and only then I realized I must have said it out loud. She somehow had made it down to my navel already, and even though I was desperate to have her exactly at one, specific place, I reached into her neck and pulled her back.  
Jack made a growling noise dangerously similar to a cat. “Someone’s getting bossy here.” She slid up again, held herself up on her elbows and stared me down. “What did I tell you earlier?”  
This time I didn’t answer. This time, I placed my thumb on her lower lip and held her gaze. Moved from there down to her chin, then to her jawline, travelled along her throat until I could feel her pulse.  
I needed her, craved her. Wanted her so badly it ached.  
I pulled her back in, she willingly followed and our lips crashed together once again. Our tongues explored each other and I could care less about the sloppiness of the kiss, enjoyed it more than anything else in my life. I moved my hand down to her waist to pull her in until she was flush against me, causing a rumble appearing low in Jack’s throat, like a growl of a tiger.  
“I want you”, I whispered. “I want you so badly.”  
“Yeah, that’s what I wanna hear.” Her hand slipped lower, and lower, more south along my belly and under the hem of the last piece of clothing that parted us. A sound slipped out, one that sounded so totally horny I should be embarrassed but … I wasn’t.  
Jack had made it downwards again – nasty thing sidestracking me – and pressed a kiss to my inner thigh. Suddenly I wanted to yell at her for draining it like that.  
“Want a safe word?”  
“No”, I panted. More like wined, maybe.  
“Really?”  
_For fucks sake just …_ I jumped, clawed my hand into the sheets. “Yeah.”  
“Hmm.” The wide, smug grin which was almost devilishly scary morphed into her biting her lip.  
For god’s sake … “So I can do whatever I want?”  
I signed in defeat. „Oh for god’s sake Jack, _please_.“  
All I got in return was her, very provoking, sliding up my body again and looking down at me with that overly victorious face. If this were someone else, I would have wondered by now if she even knew how much she was torturing me with this back-and-forth. Since it was Jack, I knew she knew exactly what she was doing.  
What did I get myself into. Somehow I had a feeling if someone could use her virginity two times … that was going to happen tonight.  
„Gettin‘ you to beg already, hu.“ She planted kisses along my chest bone. „How much do we bet I can make you scream?“  
My body grew tense. „Oh you are such a …“  
„Uh hu.“ She placed her finger on my lips and I went silent. „No curse words. I am nice.“  
Sure. In the position we were at. With her other hand between my legs.  
_Go for it._ I opened my mouth, slowly and gently bit down.  
Considering the look on her face and the slight reddish blush on her cheeks she might have wished for it, but not necessarily would have thought I’d do it.  
“Hu. Wow.”  
The last thing I saw were her dark, twinkling eyes staring back at me, the last thing I remembered where her hands teasing my skin, before she finally, finally moved between my legs and … my eyes fluttered shut and I didn’t hide the moan. I didn’t conceal anything.

Usually I absolutely _hated_ it whenever the other person dragged it out.  
But … usually I was with a man. Something about the secure knowledge that Jack would definitely get me to come was relaxing and pure torture at the same time.  
Her thumb did something, very, very good and I felt my body convulse.  
“Holy fuck, _Jack_ …”  
“Yes?”  
“Don’t you dare stop …” She killed the words on my tongue as her _own one_ did something very, very good.

I wasn’t a screamer. I really wasn’t. I also wasn’t an overly vocal person, at least not in the bedroom.  
Until tonight, though. Jack made me realize that I had a lot in me I had never realized. The fact was … I didn’t _want_ to hold anything back, and even if I were embarrassed about anyone hearing us – or “me” in current state – I didn’t stand a chance.

Now I knew what my sexual fantasy was.  
Jacqueline Sloane.

…

My heart was still pounding like crazy, my skin on fire, the cool air from outside grazing it feeling icy cold.  
Somehow I was glad I didn’t tell her before about my extreme sensitivity to cold … she would have made sure to prepare ice cubes, and I knew I wouldn’t have been able to handle that too.

Jack’s head rested on my belly as she was gently stroking my arm. Her soft hair sprawled out on my torso, and I was staring at the ceiling, waiting for my breath to slow down and my nerves to stop tingling.

“What did I miss my whole life.”  
She chuckled at that and it warmed my heart. Making Jacqueline Sloane laugh was the best feeling I had in a long time.  
“Better late than never.” I felt her warm breath on my shoulder right before her soft lips touched my skin to press a soft kiss there.  
I signed deeply. She raised an eyebrow. “STILL not worn out?”  
Now she made me laugh. “It’s just …” I signed and curled a strand of her honeyblonde hair between my thumb and my index finger. “I love it when you touch me.”  
A sly smirk was added to the raised eyebrow. “Yeah. I know that.”  
I rolled my eyes. “Not like that …”  
“Oh? So you don’t like me going …”  
“Oh shut up!”, I laughed and pulled her chin up so I could kiss her properly. “I just love being with you. Actually I love everything about you.”  
Jack stilled. Her eyes were wide as she stared back at me. “You do?”  
I answered without a blink. “Yes.”

And then it hit me.  
All of a sudden, it hit me.

„Jack?“ I spoke her name seconds later, just as she had moved back to her previous position. She tilted her head.  
„I think …“ I swallowed and wasn’t even sure why …

Oh I knew why. Because I had realized that this woman was more to me than „just“ a lover. She was a friend, a true one. I knew there were people who referred to their partners as best friends, but I wasn’t one of these. I drew a line between that, and I knew it was wrong, but I did work like that.

But with Jack … I had found a lover and a best friend all in one. A confidant, someone who could handle my temper and I knew she needed a person who listened, and I had a strong feeling that I could be that for her.

„I think I’m beginning to fall in love with you.“ My heart was in my throat, pounding nervously, as I waited in straining silence.  
First all Jack did was stare. Then her features softened, a glimmer coated her wonderful eyes, and a beaming smile light up her whole face.  
She had never looked more beautiful than now.  
“And I think I already hit the ground.”  
I blinked. Waited a moment for her to say more, but she didn’t. All she did was look at me with these puppy eyes that were my absolute weakness and I had nothing, really not the smallest thing against it. “I really want to make this work, Jack. I’m serious.”  
“Do you think I’m not?” She turned around on her stomach, propped herself up on her lower arms and smiled down at me. “I really, really like you Hollis.” She leaned in, whispered: “I want you in my life.” Our lips met for a gentle kiss. “And …” She gave me another before smiling in a lovely gaze. “I think we have pretty good chances about making it work. I for sure as hell will invest everything in it.”  
“And I promise …” I caressed her waist, gently shifting her so our bodies had contact again. “I will do the same thing.”  
Even with my eyes closed I would have been able to hear the smile in her words. “Thank you for saying it. For being the first to say it.”

…

Funny how that overly heated, sensual being just needed a bare minute to completely morph into a cute, snuggling cuddle addict hugging my waist and lightly snoring at my shoulder.  
Usually I was the deep sleeper, the one who fell asleep immediately, but tonight I just couldn’t. I didn’t want to.  
Because the sight next to me was just too beautiful and adorable not to gaze at for a while more.

I looked at her and wondered how I got so damn lucky.

I watched her sleep, enjoyed the way her breath tickled over my bare skin every time she exhaled, and wondered how I ever deserved her.

Because … she was perfect. Even in her imperfections she was perfect.  
She was wearing a grey tank top which covered her scars, but I knew they were there, and my heart ached. It ached at the fact that someone could do this to _her_. And I knew I would protect her.

My eyes trailed along her soft, blonde waves, imagined how they would look drenched with salt water, turning into beach waves. I imagined her eyes sparkling whiskey golden in sunset light.  
I made up my decision to take her to the beach one day. Soon. As soon as possible. I wanted to see her in her element, on her surfboard. Happy. I wanted to see her _happy_ , I craved to see her happy.  
I wanted to hear her laugh all over again.  
I wanted to drink cocktails with her and laugh over stupid stuff.  
Kiss like teenagers and get thrown out somewhere because of being awkward.  
To stroll along the seashore, through the city, through Washington’s park, and hold her hand and kiss her while a million people could watch us. I wanted everyone to know that she was mine, and I was hers, and that I would protect her no matter what cost. Because I knew, she was one of a lifetime.  
I wanted to kiss her under the stars, the wind in our hair, and her to feel free – and loved.

Because Jacqueline Sloane didn’t deserve anything less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to the "Lenara" to my "Caprica" ;) 
> 
> I love you and I hope you have a wonderful day (sorry this took so long, but ... you know why I was struggling haha)

**Author's Note:**

> ...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did hehe 
> 
> and as you know, I'm always happy for comments ;)


End file.
